


Narcisa Malfoy Pelos Olhos de Severo Snape

by fernandesjulia



Series: Narcisa Malfoy Pelos Olhos de Severo Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casamento, Dinner, Dream Sex, F/M, Infidelidade, Infidelity, Jantar, Pre-Hogwarts, Snacisa, Snacissa, sonho erótico, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: Quando a lembrança de um sonho longínquo vem à tona em pleno jantar de aniversário de casamento de Lúcio e Narcisa, Snape é atingido por muitos pensamentos, e ele tem muitas considerações a fazer sobre a Sra. Malfoy.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severo Snape/Narcisa Malfoy
Series: Narcisa Malfoy Pelos Olhos de Severo Snape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Narcisa Malfoy Pelos Olhos de Severo Snape

Tivera um sonho muito estranho muitas noites atrás.

Havia uma mulher sobre si, cavalgando em seu colo. Com o rosto erguido para o teto e gemendo esplendorosamente, Snape não podia ver o seu rosto. Quando o orgasmo a atingiu, e ela estremeceu lindamente, voltou seus olhos para ele enquanto sussurrava seu nome. A surpresa de encontrar as íris acinzentadas de Narcisa fora sem tamanho, tanto no sonho quanto na vida real.

Sim, ele havia tido um sonho erótico com Narcisa Malfoy, a esposa do seu amigo de longa data. Quer dizer, a amizade com Lúcio era uma farsa, e até mesmo o próprio Malfoy reconhecia isso. Mas, para todos os efeitos, era uma amizade.

Consciente do quão inadequado era o sonho, forçou-se a empurrá-lo para um canto obscuro e escondido de sua mente brilhante. Parecia ter dado certo, a imagem de Narcisa nua sobre si não tinha mais o assombrado. Com o passar de várias semanas, esquecera completamente. Poderia, até mesmo, arriscar dizer que jamais teve aquele sonho.

Porém, como um gatilho que pode trazer à tona traumas esquecidos há décadas, algo destrancou a lembrança do sonho da gaveta mental de Snape.

Era junho de 1991, e o Sr. e Sra. Malfoy estavam comemorando dezessete anos de casamento. Havia cerca de vinte convidados espalhados pela mesa de jantar quilométrica da mansão, e a variedade de comidas e bebidas deixou Snape zonzo por um momento.

Todos portavam sorrisos escandalosos em seus rostos. Lúcio, Narcisa, o pequeno Draco, os familiares e amigos; com exceção, é claro, de um certo Mestre de Poções. Sorrisos e gentilezas não eram de seu feitio, então a apatia em sua postura não foi estranhada por ninguém. Contudo, aquela austeridade e a ruga evidente entre as sobrancelhas eram provocadas por um pensamento que, até então, jamais o acometera.

Eram dezessete anos de casamento comemorados por uma mulher com apenas trinta e seis anos. Quase vinte anos de matrimônio, e aquilo fez Snape perceber como ela se casou cedo. Entristeceu-se, pois conhecia a mente afiada de Narcisa, e não podia evitar imaginar quão grande e prestigiada poderia ter se tornado em alguma carreira se não tivesse seguido os passos arcaicos que eram ensinados às mulheres dos Sagrados Vinte e Oito.

Foi a visão de Narcisa, trajada em cetim negro e com bordados em volta do seu pescoço, que o lembrou daquele sonho há muito esquecido. Isso fez com que desviasse os olhos para a sua taça de vinho e apertasse a mão em sua própria coxa quando sentiu sua pelve contrair.

Com o passar da noite, estava fazendo um bom trabalho em se distrair. Draco era um jovenzinho cheio de desenvoltura e ganhava a atenção de todos, mas isso não duraria a noite inteira. O tintilar da faca contra a taça provocou uma leve pontada de dor na cabeça de Snape, e ele se viu obrigado a fitar a cabeceira da mesa.

Lúcio discursou pelo que pareceu uma vida. Era um homem muito rico e elegante, mas sua oratória era um pesadelo. Snape notou como todos sorriam por educação e agradeceu ao seu autocontrole, pois, se fosse outra pessoa, poderia ter gargalhado.

O pronunciamento finalmente acabou, e quase pode-se ouvir suspiros de alívio. Snape, contudo, não pôde relaxar, pois Narcisa estava se levantando para também discursar.

Ela parecia falar sobre o casamento, seu papel como esposa e mãe perfeita e blá, blá, blá. Mas Snape não prestou atenção. Sua atenção estava focada na voz de Narcisa, mas não no que dizia, e sim na melodia, a forma como as palavras eram perfeitamente encaixadas e bem articuladas. Em nome de Merlin, o que aquela mulher estava fazendo _ali_? Poderia estar seguindo uma carreira brilhante na política.

Seus lábios estavam pintados em um tom muito bonito de rosa queimado, e aquilo parecia evidenciar ainda mais seus olhos acinzentados. E seus olhos... Eram tão cinzentos que pareciam brilhar prateados, como duas piritas no lugar das íris. Tão tempestuosos que poderiam provocar um tornado, tão nebulosos que deixavam Snape perdido. Lembrou-se do sonho e de como os olhos dela se agarraram aos seus nos segundos após o orgasmo.

Lamentou o fato de a gola do vestido ser tão alta, pois gostava do pescoço delgado de Narcisa. Estava tão absorto na visão esplêndida da mulher que a constatação de que o pescoço era uma das suas partes favoritas do corpo dela não o assustou. Gostava de como a pele branca se estendia quando virava o rosto e deixava o pescoço à mercê. À mercê de quem? Desejou que fosse dele. No mesmo momento, Narcisa estremeceu quase imperceptivelmente e levou a mão à nuca.

A mão desceu pelo colo até parar novamente ao lado do corpo. Snape perguntou-se se suas formas eram como sonhara. Podia perceber através do tecido justo do vestido que havia ganhado alguns quilos, e isso apenas a deixava ainda mais perfeita. Parecia mais saudável do que nunca e, com isso, mais bela e sensual do que jamais estivera. As curvas de Narcisa poderiam ter sido esculpidas no período helenístico, como Vitória de Samotrácia. Faltavam-lhe apenas as asas, ou talvez ela as escondesse dos olhos dos outros, meros mortais.

Mais fascinante ainda era o que estava por trás da imagem. Era uma pessoa com um coração enorme, por mais que preferisse manter uma postura fria e inalcançável. Ali dentro habitava uma mulher muito forte, com uma inteligência que tornaria grandes pensadores em simples idiotas.

Snape desejou-a para si, somente si. Gemendo seu nome para os ares, assim como no sonho, e oferecendo, em segredo, seu olhar secreto.

— Bem — ela disse por fim —, ele é o homem dos meus _sonhos_ , que me embalam todas as noites e me fazem acordar sorrindo. A nós dois. — Ergueu sua taça para o brinde.

— A nós dois. — Lúcio sorriu, embora sua esposa não olhasse para ele.

Enquanto todos os convidados também brindavam, Snape notou Narcisa piscar para ele por cima da taça e a olhou de volta. Cinzas nos negros, exatamente como aconteceu no sonho, e ele entendeu o real significado dos seus dizeres.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal!
> 
> O objetivo era escrever uma drabs (menos de 1000 palavras), mas acabou passando um pouquinho. Mas ainda posso chamar de drabs, né?
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado. Beijão!


End file.
